Sisters
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Sisters" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, Sofia's biological older sister, Lydia, comes for a visit.


Sisters - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sisters**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place shortly after "The Newest Princess". I want to thank GradGirl2010 for giving me permission to use the character of Lydia (from GradGirl2010's story "My Sister's Keeper"). I also want to thank jakevoronkov1 for giving me permission to use the character of the Scarlet Warrior (from jakevoronkov1's fan fiction featuring the Scarlet Warrior).

**A visitor arrives**

At Enchancia Castle, a fourteen-year-old Sofia was in her bedroom getting ready for the day. For Sofia, it was a special day - her older biological sister, Lydia, was coming for a visit.

Elsewhere in Enchancia Castle, a fourteen year-old Lucinda was walking down a hallway when she came across a teenage Amber.

"Good morning, Amber" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Amber smiled back. "Have you seen Sofia?"

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "She's in her room getting ready for her big sister's visit".

"It will be nice seeing Lydia again" Amber remarked. You'll like her, Lucinda".

"I'm looking forward to meeting her" Lucinda smiled.

In the courtyard, King Roland, Queen Miranda, a teenage James, and Baileywick were gathered. Amber and Lucinda walked into the courtyard as Sofia walked up. Soon, the carriage carrying Lydia arrived.

"Princess Lydia of Enchancia" Baileywick announced.

A 25-year-old Lydia stepped off the carriage. On Lydia's shoulder was a white male owl named Eezeyal (pronounced "EE-ZEE-YUL").

"I'm never going to get use to being called Princess" Lydia thought to herself as she walked up to the group.

"Lydia!" Sofia exclaimed with happiness.

"Sofia!" Lydia smiled as she hugged Sofia. "It's so good to see you again".

"It's good to see you too, Lydia" Sofia smiled. "So, how is life in Lacorinth?"

"Can't complain" Lydia smiled. "Being the Official Royal Sorceress for the Kingdom of Lacorinth is quite exciting. And look at you. Being one of the Official Royal Sorceresses of Enchancia, along with Lucinda - not bad, Sofia. Not bad at all. I'm so proud of you".

Lydia then walked up to Queen Miranda, and the two hugged.

"It's good to see you, Mom" Lydia smiled.

"It's good to see you too" Miranda smiled.

Lydia then looked at King Roland, and the two hugged.

"It's good to see you again, Lydia" Roland smiled.

"It's good to see you too ... Dad" Lydia smiled.

Lydia then turned to Amber and James, then hugged them.

"It's good to see you two again" Lydia smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Lydia" Amber smiled.

"Good to have you back" James smiled.

Lydia then turned to Lucinda.

"You must be Lucinda" Lydia smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "I hear good things about you".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lucinda smiled.

"I look forward to getting to know my new sister better" Lydia smiled at Lucinda.

With that, everybody walked into the castle. Lydia and Sofia spent the day playing catch up with each other.

**Lydia gets to know Lucinda**

That evening, after supper, Lucinda was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. Lucinda got up and opened the door. Standing there was Lydia with Eezeyal on her shoulder.

"May we come in?" Lydia smiled.

"Please" Lucinda smiled back.

As Lydia and Eezeyal entered Lucinda's room, Lydia noticed that it was a lot like Sofia's room, except that Lucinda's room had lavender panels instead of pink panels.

"Have a seat" Lucinda said as she offered Lydia a chair.

"Thank you" Lydia smiled.

Lucinda then pulled up another chair, and Lucinda and Lydia sat down.

"What a handsome owl" Lucinda remarked while looking at Eezeyal.

"Why thank ya, Princess" Eezeyal responded.

"Your welcome" Lucinda started, then realized she had let it slip that she could understand Eezeyal. "Oops!"

"It's okay" Lydia reassured Lucinda. "Sofia's amulet allows her to talk to animals. I see your amulet allows you to do the same".

"You know about Sofia's amulet?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh, yes" Lydia answered. "Sofia confided in me what her amulet does. I'm able to talk to animals too by way of my earrings - the Earrings of Thornberry".

"Oh" Lucinda remarked in amazement. Lucinda then turned to Eezeyal. "May I pet you?"

"I would be honored, Princess" Eezeyal responded.

Lucinda very gently petted Eezeyal as Lydia looked on. Eezeyal leaned into the pet, loving Lucinda's gentle touch.

"She's really quite gentle and kind" Lydia thought about Lucinda as Lucinda petted Eezeyal.

After Lucinda stopped petting Eezeyal, the conversation continued.

"There is something I would like to ask you, Lucinda" Lydia said.

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"I was wondering why Sofia decided to start majoring in sorcery?" Lydia asked. "Just curious I guess".

Lucinda was unsure whether or not to answer the question.

"I'll understand if it's something you can't talk about" Lydia started.

"Well, it's complicated" Lucinda started. "But, since your Sofia's big sister, and since your a sorceress, you do have a right to know. But it has to stay between us".

"Understood" Lydia said.

"I'll not say anything" Eezeyal said.

"Very well" Lucinda started. "It started over a year ago. It was an early summer day, and Sofia and I had decided to take a walk in the Peppertree Forest. It was such a peaceful place, and the two of us enjoyed going there. That day, however, was different".

"How?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with a mask appeared" Lucinda started. "He knocked me down, then tried taking Sofia's amulet. Sofia started to fight him off as I got up. I was able to get out my wand and fire a burst of energy at him. That took him off guard. The next thing Sofia and I knew, a blast of energy came from behind us, and knocked him out cold. We used the opportunity to escape. I was never able to find out who or what came to our aid".

Lydia gasped in shock over what Lucinda had just revealed.

"It became painfully clear that somebody was after Sofia's amulet, and was willing to do anything to get it" Lucinda said. "It shook up Sofia a lot. Then, Sofia confided in me what her amulet was able to do".

Lucinda stopped for a few moments, then continued.

"Sofia then asked me not to say anything to her Mom and Dad - she was afraid they would keep her in the castle for her own safety, thus restricting her freedom" Lucinda said. "Sofia also knew at that point that somebody was after her amulet, and that she would need to learn how to properly defend herself. It was then that Sofia asked me to teach her how to use magic to defend herself. As her friend, and since she already had some limited experience using magic, I agreed".

"And that was her start?" Lydia asked.

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "I taught her everything I could about magical defense techniques. She was a quick learner, and very powerful".

"Even before you became sisters, you had Sofia's back" Lydia smiled.

"Sofia was the first person in Dunwitty to be my friend when nobody else would, simply because I was a witch" Lucinda started. "Sofia also showed the others that I was a good person, allowing me to make more friends in the process. I never forgot how Sofia stuck up for me. So yes, I had her back ... as I still do today".

Lydia got up and hugged Lucinda. "Your a fine friend to Sofia, and a fine sister. I'm so very happy Sofia has you in her life".

Lucinda smiled, then continued. "Near the end of that summer, Sofia decided to major in sorcery at Royal Prep. She already had some exposure to magic at Royal Prep, so to everybody else it seemed natural for her to go ahead and major in sorcery".

"Thank you for telling me, Lucinda" Lydia said as she put her hand on Lucinda's hand. "Do you have any idea who tried to take Sofia's amulet?"

"Knowing what I know now, I suspect Cedric was involved" Lucinda said.

The mere thought of Cedric made Lydia's blood boil. Lydia remembered her nasty encounters with Cedric when she first came to Enchancia Castle.

"I have to agree with you" Lydia started. "He wasn't a nice man. In fact, I caught him red handed trying to steal Sofia's amulet one night. I stopped him, but unfortunately, I couldn't say anything to Mom and Dad. Since I was the only witness, it would have been my word against his".

"That crud!" Lucinda exclaimed. "Did you know that when I first became part of this family, he used magic to disguise himself, then tried to steal my amulet?"

"What?!" Lydia asked in shock.

Lydia and Lucinda were still holding hands. "How about I show you what happened?" Lucinda suggested.

"You would let me into your mind?" Lydia asked.

"Gladly" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda opened her mind so Lydia could see Lucinda's memories. Before long, Lucinda and Lydia were reliving what had happened.

_Lucinda at the time of the incident had been in her room in Enchancia Castle. Suddenly, a puff of gray smoke appeared before her, and out of it stepped, of all peopl__e, King Gideon._

"_Well, you must be the 'new' Princess?" Gideon sneered. "Amazing what they'll let become royalty now - a witch! And here I thought trolls were bad!"_

_Lucinda froze in shock. "What have I done to deserve this?!" Lucinda thought._

"_What makes you think you'll ever be accepted as a Princess - WITCH?!" Gideon continued. "Why look at you! Your nothing! Your not wanted here! The royal court will never accept a little freak like you!"_

"_That's not true, Miss!" a female voice shouted. Lucinda turned around to see Violet, one of the castle chamber maids. "That's not true at all! People love you here, Miss Lucinda. They have from the first time you came to visit."_

"_Silence!" Gideon commanded._

"_I don't know who you are?!" Violet shouted at Gideon. "But your not King Gideon! He would have had more respect for a fine young lady like Miss Lucinda!"_

_At that point, Sofia and Rex the German Shepard burst through the door. Rex started growling, while Sofia pulled out her wand._

"_Lets see who you really are!" Sofia shouted as she fired her wand at Gideon._

_A burst of thick white light hit Gideon. In a few moments, Gideon was gone. In his place was ... Cedric._

"_Mr. Cee-drick?!" Sofia asked puzzled._

"_That's Cedric! You stupid, stupid child!" Cedric snapped back._

"_But ... why?" Sofia wanted to know._

"_Do I actually have to paint a picture for you?!" Cedric asked in a sneering tone. "It should be obvious! I want that amulet! And since your here, I might as well take both amulets and be done with it!"._

_Cedric raised his wand in a threatening manner. At that point, Violet grabbed Cedric's arm, while Rex grabbed Cedric's pant leg. The three struggled until Cedric managed to throw Violet to the floor and kick Rex away._

_Cedric turned back to Sofia and Lucinda, but it was already too late. Sofia and Lucinda already had their wands pointed straight at Cedric. The two girls fired their wands, and Cedric was hit by a double blast of magic energy. The blast threw Cedric against the wall, knocking him out cold in the process._

That ended the memory, and Lucinda and Lydia's minds returned to the present.

"Next thing we knew, Cedric was stripped of his position, and went on trial before a magical court" Lucinda started. "He was found guilty of using his powers for evil, and was sent to Azkaban Prison. That's where he's at now".

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed with glee. Lydia then calmed down. "Sorry, Lucinda. It's just that early on I saw Cedric for who he really was, and I'm glad this castle is now rid of him".

"No apology needed" Lucinda gently said. "I feel the same way. When he showed his true colors, he betrayed Sofia's trust. He broke her heart. And I can never forgive him for that".

Lydia could see in Lucinda's eyes that Lucinda truly loved Sofia, as if they had been sisters all along. Here was somebody who would do anything for Sofia. Lydia was so proud of Lucinda at that point - so proud that Lydia got up and hugged Lucinda on the spot.

"I'm very proud to call you my sister" Lydia smiled. "I'm so very happy your here".

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled.

"If there's anything you ever need, all you have to do is ask" Lydia smiled at Lucinda.

**Inside the workshop**

The next morning, Lydia woke up in her room in Enchancia Castle. After getting dressed, she and Eezeyal went to Sofia's room, but there was nobody there. Lydia and Eezeyal then went to Lucinda's room, but there was nobody there either. At that moment, Amber came walking down the hall.

"Good morning, Lydia" Amber smiled.

"Good morning, Amber" Lydia smiled as she gave Amber a hug. "Any idea where Sofia and Lucinda are?"

"Probably down in the workshop - Cedric's old place" Amber answered. "At least the place looks presentable now, not like a pig sty when Cedric was here".

Lydia and Amber both chuckled over the tern _pig sty_.

Lydia and Eezeyal soon found themselves at the door of Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Lydia knocked on the door, and Sofia answered it.

"Good morning, Sofia" Lydia smiled.

"Good morning, Lydia, Eezeyal" Sofia smiled back. "Please, come in".

Lydia and Eezeyal walked into Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, and Lydia noticed that the workshop was very well kept.

"Good morning, Lydia, Eezeyal" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Lydia smiled back. "What are you two up to?"

"We're expecting a visit from King Magnus" Sofia started. "Lucinda and I were going over plans to turn the tower statues from granite to gold".

"Found it!" Lucinda announced as she was looking through a spell book.

"Excellent!" Sofia exclaimed as she looked at the book. "Let's say we go outside and take care of this?"

"Sounds good" Lucinda answered.

Sofia, Lucinda, Lydia, and Eezeyal went out into the courtyard and looked at a tower which contained a number of granite horse statues.

"You take one side of the tower, and I'll take the other side?" Lucinda asked Sofia.

"Let's do it" Sofia replied.

Lucinda pointed her wand at one side of the tower and said "Statua Changa Goldica". The statues on Lucinda's side of the tower changed from granite to gold.

Sofia then pointed her wand at one side of the tower and said "Statua Changa Goldica". The statues on Sofia's side of the tower then changed from granite to gold.

"Looks good" Lucinda remarked.

"Excellent!" Sofia said with a smile.

Lydia was very impressed at Sofia and Lucinda's magical skill. It was a magical skill that was very advanced for two fourteen-year-old girls. "My God! They must each be a prodigy" Lydia thought in amazement. That would explain why King Roland had replaced Cedric with Sofia and Lucinda.

"That was very well done" Lydia said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Lydia, and Eezeyal then went back up to the workshop.

"I'm curious" Lydia started. "When you two came of age, were each of you contacted about entering sorcery school?"

"By the time I was eleven, I was already in Royal Prep" Sofia started. "Since Royal Prep included magic in it's curriculum, that was considered good enough in the eyes of the magical community".

"I was born a witch, and my birth parents home trained me" Lucinda said. "And that was considered to be as good as being enrolled in a formal school".

"Ah, I see" Lydia remarked. Lydia then thought to herself that Sofia and Lucinda were lucky to have been living under circumstances that allowed them to stay home and learn magic, instead of being forced to leave home by the magical community and attend sorcery school as Lydia had been. Lydia realized that the magical community had Lydia's best interests at heart, but it was hard being away from home for school year after school year, only coming home for the summer and for holidays. Lydia was glad that Sofia and Lucinda had escaped that.

"So, what else do the two of you have planned for today?" Lydia asked.

"We're just finishing up planning what magic we're going to perform for King Magnus tonight" Sofia answered.

"We've had to pull out all the stops for him" Lucinda started. "He's what you would call a hard sell".

"I understand" Lydia smiled, having come across the type herself. "What magic are you planning to perform".

"We have some notes here if you would like to see, Lydia" Sofia smiled.

Lydia picked up the notes, read them carefully, and found herself totally impressed by what Sofia and Lucinda had planned.

**Entertaining King Magnus**

Early that evening in Enchancia Castle, Lydia was in her room getting ready to attend the magic show being put on for King Magnus. Since it was an official royal event, everybody was expected to be properly dressed.

Lydia was wearing a beautiful lavender gown. She then reached down on her dressing table and picked up a tiara which she carefully placed on her head. Lydia wasn't crazy about wearing such fancy clothes, but official royal events such as this one required it, so Lydia played along.

"Yew purdie up nicely, Liddy" Eezeyal chuckled. "One would think ya had been a Princess all ya life".

"Eezeyal!" Lydia exclaimed with a smile, responding to Eezeyal's humorous comment. "I can't take you anywhere".

"Got ya, didn't I?" Eezeyal chuckled. "But all kidding aside, yew do look lovely tonight, Liddy".

"Why thank you, kind sir" Lydia responded with a smile.

"Flattery will get yew everywhere" Eezeyal smiled. "Have a good time".

Lydia soon arrived in the dining room. Among those seated were Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, and a visiting King Magnus. Also seated was a familiar face to Lydia - Lord Asmoth, a very high ranking member of the magical community who oversaw young sorcerers and sorceresses in training. Lord Asmoth had overseen Lydia when she first arrived at sorcery school.

Lydia was taken off guard by Lord Asmoth's presence. Usually, he only showed up at somebody's home when it was time for a young sorcerer or sorceress to officially begin sorcery school. Lydia worried that he might be here to collect Sofia and Lucinda for enrollment in sorcery school.

Lord Asmoth noticed Lydia enter the room, and saw that she was nervous about his presence. He got up and approached Lydia.

"Hello, Lydia" Lord Asmoth smiled. "Don't be alarmed. This is simply a social call. I simply wanted to see how Sofia and Lucinda are progressing. Let me assure you I have no plans to take them away to sorcery school".

Lydia signed with relief. She and Lord Asmoth then walked to the table, and sat down next to each other. Soon, dinner was served, and everybody enjoyed a fine meal. After dinner was over, it was time for the magic show. Sofia and Lucinda walked out onto the floor, and began the show.

"For our first trick" Sofia started, "I draw your attention to the empty golden goblets being placed before you".

An empty goblet was placed before each person at the table. Sofia then raised her wand, pointed it at the direction of the goblets, and said "Gobleeta Varorica Fillica". A fine mist appeared over each goblet. Then, the mist over each goblet slowly filled each goblet with water. The mist then vanished, leaving just the goblets of water. Everybody clapped with approval.

"For our second trick" Lucinda started, "I draw your attention to the amulet being placed on the table".

A beautiful amulet with an amber gem stone was placed on the table for everybody to see. It was just the amulet, with no chain attached. Lucinda raised her wand, pointed it at the amulet, and said "Amuletta Chainica Formatto". A beautiful silver chain slowly formed and connected itself to the amulet while everybody watched in amazement. Everybody then clapped with approval.

"For our third trick" Sofia started, "I will produce a column of smoke and control it".

Sofia pointed her wand at the floor, and said "Smokica Columnica Appera". A column of smoke then appeared from the middle of the floor. Sofia then used her wand to make the column of smoke do various tricks such as rising up in the air and dancing around the floor. Everybody clapped, amazed at the trick. Sofia then raised her wand, pointed it at the column of smoke, and said "Smokica Columnica Disappera". The column of smoke then disappeared.

"For our fourth trick" Lucinda started, "I draw your attention to the three logs laying on the floor".

Lucinda pointed her wand at the three logs, and said "Logica Transformatto Plankica". The three logs slowly transformed from logs into planks. Everybody clapped at the trick.

"For our fifth trick" Sofia said, "Lucinda and I will make glass before your very eyes".

Both Lydia and Lord Asmoth looked at each other in amazement, wondering how Sofia and Lucinda were going to pull off such an advanced piece of magic.

Lucinda pointed her wand to the middle of the room, and said "Moltica Glassica Appera". A blob of molten glass then appeared in the middle of the room, hovering in the air. As Lucinda kept the blob of molten glass suspended in the air, Sofia pointed her wand at the blob, and said "Glassica Painica Formatto". The blob then slowly transformed into a sheet of glass, with Sofia controlling the transformation with her wand. Sofia and Lucinda then used their wands to slowly lower the sheet of glass to the floor. Everybody clapped, totally amazed at the trick.

"For our final trick" Lucinda started, "we present to you something for your taste buds".

An empty drinking glass was placed before each person at the table. Sofia and Lucinda then went to each glass and filled each glass with a clear liquid.

"For this trick" Lucinda started, "all you have to do is to hold your drinking glass, and think about what you would like the liquid to taste like - it can be any food or drink taste you can imagine. Then, drink the liquid and taste it for yourself".

King Roland was the first to try it. "Apples!" Roland smiled, being impressed with the trick.

"Blueberries!" a teenage James exclaimed. "Brilliant!".

"Peaches" Lydia said as she drank her glass. "Excellent!".

"Peppermint Schnapps" Lord Asmoth remarked. "Very tasty".

King Magnus then tried his liquid. "Bananas!" Magnus exclaimed with a pleased look. "My sorcerer ... has never made anything like this. My complements, Princesses".

Lord Asmoth smiled at Lydia. "I am totally impressed by what I have seen here tonight" Lord Asmoth started. "And I have the power to grant your sisters a special gift". Lord Asmoth then walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Princesses" Lord Asmoth started. "I was most impressed with your performance tonight. The two of you performed some magic that was very advanced for young ladies your age".

"Thank you, Lord Asmoth" Sofia smiled.

"Your very kind, Lord Asmoth" Lucinda smiled.

"Right now, your magical authority only applies to Enchancia" Lord Asmoth started. "From what I have seen tonight, I bestow onto each of you the rank of full sorceress, which means your status will now be recognized by all kingdoms and by the magical community as a whole".

"We're so very honored" Sofia smiled.

"It's a great honor. Thank you" Lucinda smiled.

"The two of you have earned this" Lord Asmoth started. "It was a true pleasure to bestow such a rank on the two of you".

Lydia smiled as she walked over to Sofia and Lucinda. Lydia, with tears of happiness in her eyes, hugged Sofia and Lucinda. "I am so proud of you two".

At that point, everybody else in the room clapped, very happy over the special honor that had been bestowed onto Sofia and Lucinda.

**Goodbyes ... for now**

A few days passed, and it was time for Lydia and Eezeyal to return to Lacorinth. In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Lydia said her goodbyes to everybody, then walked over to Sofia and Lucinda.

"I'm going to miss you, Lydia" Sofia said as she hugged Lydia.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lydia" Lucinda smiled as she and Lydia hugged.

"Don't worry, you two" Lydia smiled. "We'll be seeing each other again ... soon".

"What?" Sofia and Lucinda asked together.

"There's a little surprise for you two up in your workshop" Lydia smiled. "I think you'll like it".

Lydia and Eezeyal then climbed aboard their carriage. Soon, the carriage and it's flying horses took flight as everybody on the ground waved goodbye.

After Lydia and Eezeyal had left, Sofia and Lucinda raced up to their workshop. On the table of the workshop, there were three envelopes. One envelope was addressed to Sofia with the instruction "read this first". One envelope was addressed to Lucinda with the instruction "read this first". The third envelope was addressed to both Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda opened their envelopes. Each found the following invitation:

_As an Official Royal Sorceress of Enchancia, you are hereby invited to attend the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses to be held the 7th of next month at Delvarda Castle. Signed: Lord Asmoth._

Sofia and Lucinda smiled upon reading their invitations. The two then opened the envelope addressed to both of them. They found a note written by Lydia:

_Hello, my two wonderful sisters. Your going to the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses ... and so am I. Eezeyal_ _and I will see you there_. _I am so very proud of the two of you. Love, your sister, Lydia._

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other. Their lives lay before them, and it was going to be a bright future.

**An introduction**

That night, in Enchancia Castle, Lucinda was in her room when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Lucinda said.

Sofia walked through the door. "Lucinda" Sofia started.

"What can I do for you?" Lucinda smiled.

"There is somebody here who wants to introduce herself to you" Sofia said. "She's a friend - the best friend we have".

Sofia turned toward Lucinda's door, and in walked a woman. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh my God!" Lucinda exclaimed in awe. "Your the Scarlet Warrior".

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucinda" the Scarlet Warrior smiled. "Just call me Scarlet".

"What do I owe this honor?" Lucinda asked.

"I am Sofia's guardian" Scarlet started, "ever since she was given the Amulet of Avalor. Now that you wear the Amulet of Tlara, I am your guardian as well. You see, Lucinda, I'm the one who made both amulets. It was foretold a long time ago that two girls would become Princesses, and those Princesses would wear the amulets I made. One of the girls would become a Princess when her mother married a King. The other girl would become a Princess seven years later when she was adopted by that same royal family. Those two girls are you and Sofia".

"Foretold how?" Lucinda asked.

Scarlet held out her hand and a book appeared.

"Is that ... the Book of Secrets?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes, Lucinda" Scarlet answered. "It predicts a variety of things, but only at those times when the information is needed". Scarlet then concentrated, and the book disappeared.

"Scarlet is here to protect us from anything that threatens us or our family or our friends" Sofia said.

"Like a guardian angel" Lucinda thought out loud. Lucinda then turned to Scarlet. "Then it was you who came to our aid over a year ago in the Peppertree Forest?"

"Yes, Lucinda" Scarlet answered. "And I'm very proud of you for helping to defend Sofia that day, and for later teaching Sofia how to magically defend herself. Whenever one or both of you need my help, I'll be there".

Lucinda smiled, now knowing that there was somebody out there watching out for her and Sofia.

"I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself, Lucinda" Scarlet said as she hugged Lucinda. "It's an honor to be guardian to you two fine young ladies". Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next day, Scarlet appeared in Lydia's workshop in Lacorinth Castle.

"Ah, Scarlet" Lydia greeted Scarlet with a smile. "It's nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see you too, Lydia" Scarlet smiled. "I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I introduced myself to Lucinda last night".

"I'm so glad your looking out for Sofia and Lucinda" Lydia smiled. "Knowing that you would be around Enchancia Castle made it easier for me to accept this position at Lacorinth Castle. It gives me comfort to know that Enchancia Castle is under your protective watch".

"I'll always be there to watch over Sofia, Lucinda, and your entire family" Scarlet said as she gently placed her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "You can count on that".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Lydia smiled.

"My pleasure, Lydia" Scarlet smiled back. Scarlet then stepped back, clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We're blessed having Scarlet in our lives" Lydia said to Eezeyal who was sitting on a nearby perch.

"Yes we are, Liddy" Eezeyal replied. "Truly blessed".

**Background note**

The Book of Secrets is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets seen in "Ghost Whisperer".


End file.
